Poison
by Nelida Treschi
Summary: ONE SHOT -No sé si te odio o si solo...No quiero romper estas cadenas-


ONE SHOT Que tenía como objetivo cumplir un nuevo reto entre algunas chicas del FF y su servidora. Una historia Lemmon, pero lo cierto es que este genero no es mi fuerte por lo que hice lo medianamente posible con una historia de confusión y deseo. Espero sea de su agrado y dejen comentarios^^° PD: la idea original surgio de la canción: POISON de TARJA TURUNEN. -escúchenla si les es posible- yo sé que la amarán.

* * *

*-POISON-*

Las luces del recinto, hacía poco que me comenzaban a incomodar, junto con la música y el indecible ajetreo, no soporto un segundo más en este lugar, pero no puedo escapar. Las miradas y el secretismo. Esa mujer rubia. Es la tercera vez que pasa por aquí solo para ver si es que sigo -abandonado- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Qué es lo que quiero yo de ella? Sostengo su mirada, la veo abrir los labios, humedecerlos un poco y sin saber porqué ese gesto me ha hecho pensar en ella -sus labios rojos como el veneno- La chica da una inclinación ofreciéndome una sugestiva visión del pronunciado escote de su vestido largo, dirijo mi mirada hacia ahí, un busto bonito pero he visto mejores- cierro los ojos demostrando mi absoluto desinterés concentrado ahora en una nueva imagen. Unas manos asesinas, unos ojos de hielo y sin querer pronuncio su nombre.

-Puedes decirme como quieras...-la chica esta ahora junto a mí, yo debo permanecer custodiando esta bendita puerta mientras mi -protegido- se encuentra al otro lado disfrutando los placeres que a lenguas claras me son ofrecidos, la chica me mira nuevamente, recorre mi cuerpo con esos pérfidos ojos verdes- no son como los suyos, me parece divertido su escrutinio. No estoy acostumbrado a ser grosero, pero tampoco lo estoy a que entorpezcan mi trabajo, se aproxima a mi rostro, percibo su aliento...

-Lo siento, no estoy interesado...

-¿En verdad? -nuestras miradas se encuentran, el gesto lascivo y mi total indiferencia- coloca una mano en mi entrepierna, le sonrío socarronamente, atrapo su rostro con una mano mientras coloco la otra en su cuello, utilizo más fuerza de la necesaria, ella comienza a jadear por su aliento, he conseguido separar su cuerpo del suelo-

-Suelta...

-Vas a alejarte de aquí, a menos que quieras que termine con esto. -sus manos están ahora sobre la que tengo aferrada a su cuello, asiente mientras su gesto se descompone en un rictus absoluto de terror- La suelto y la miro alejarse tambaleando por el corredor que conduce de regreso al inmenso salón. Tenía razón. No es como ella.

Reasumo mi posición recordando ahora mis manos sobre su cuello...-Quise dañarla pero solo para escucharla gritar mi nombre-

-Leon...-regreso de mi mar de recuerdos y pongo atención al comunicador en mi oído-

-¿Sí?

-Una pareja se acerca a tu posición, asegúrate de que solo se dirijan al ascensor-

-Entendido -me abro paso por el corredor y pronto percibo un aroma que me es familiar, aprieto los puños mientras rechazo la idea, por muy buena que sea, ella jamás podría entrar en este lugar, sigo andando ahora con mayor rapidez, su voz invade mis sentidos. La sonrisa cristalina, el gesto inventado, el contacto que le dedica a un hombre que no soy yo.

Describen una vuelta -como si aún bailaran sobre la pista, él cierra los ojos, ella encuentra mi mirada, sonríe con malicia, un gesto que es bien recibido por su ahora amante, besa sus labios. El caballero vuelve a cerrar los ojos, ella no ha dejado de mirarme a mí, me quedo plantado donde estoy destruyéndola con la mirada, ella sonríe una vez más mientras ese hombre baja con sus manos por el largo de su espalda.

-No pueden estar en este lugar...

-Ah...-responde ella, tanto en respuesta a mi prohibición como al contacto de las manos en su cuerpo-

-Sólo nos dirigíamos a mi suite personal

-Tomen el ascensor, al otro lado del corredor

-Debería acompañarnos, podríamos perdernos -agregó ella- su pareja sonríe divertido con la idea, yo reprimo el impulso de meterles un tiro en el punto medio de los ojos-

-Sigan por ahí, si se pierden...lo sabré

-Seguro que sí -me dirige una última mirada que podría matar la veo partir con las manos de ese hombre enarcando su cintura.

Reasumo mi posición ahora torturado por múltiples imágenes, su perfume ha quedado impregnado en cada partícula de aire de este condenado lugar. Cierro los ojos esperando que las horas pasen todo entre ellos será idéntico a aquella vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué te parece que hago?

-Voy a tener que arrestarte...

-Intenta tocarme... -mal juego de palabras- Nos devoramos con la mirada aunque tal vez el único hambriento hubiera podido ser yo -sus ojos -como el hielo-, su piel -cual veneno- dejó de evaluarme no sin antes sonreír con alevosía y repitió el movimiento de antes, la patada y el giro. Yo ya me esperaba eso de manera que solté el arma y tomé el cuchillo, coloqué el filo contra su cuello, corté algunos de sus cabellos -no se esperaba eso- intentó un segundo movimiento pero entonces, enredé mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

El sonido que emitimos al caer fue más bien sordo, contrario del delicioso jadeo que soltó cuando tuvo que soportar mi peso.

-Leon...-mi nombre- ¿sabría a caso la cantidad de noches que esperé solo para escucharla decir mi nombre? permanezco en silencio, su aliento contra mi piel, ella intenta moverse de nuevo pero no se lo permito

-Qué estas… -la silencio con un movimiento, mis labios no tocan los suyos pero nuestras sombras se abrazan, ella desvía la mirada –nuestro último encuentro no sucedió hace mucho, -pero ella si quiera se dio cuenta- estaba inconsciente a merced de cualquiera- inclusive de mí.

-ha…-coloco una mano sobre su cuello –una vez más la he obligado a guardar silencio, mi mano baja con el dedo índice por la clavícula y lentamente se posiciona en el nacimiento del pecho, su bonito traje sastre tiene una provocativa abertura y por la forma en que respira puedo asumir que ya se espera que coloque mis labios justo ahí-

-cien…-mis labios rosan los suyos finalmente, le robo el aliento así como un intenso jadeo-

Su mano alrededor de mi pecho, sus labios en los míos. –ha pasado mucho, realmente mucho tiempo de que sentí algo como esto, ejerce un poco de presión sobre mi pecho, la tela de encaje raspa mi piel al tiempo que el masajea mi plenitud acompasando el ritmo con su lengua en mi boca, intento ejercer la misma presión, para mantenerlo lejos de mi cuerpo pero no lo consigo, sus piernas se enredan entre las mías, mi falda es demasiado corta, sus piernas demasiado largas, una rodilla entra en contacto con mi entrepierna, me estremezco al tiempo que pierdo el aliento, suelta mis labios e inhalo aliviada, miro sus ojos aún no creo que sea él quien esté haciendo esto.

-Le…

-No hables… -la evalúo desde mi posición, no he dejado de acariciar su pecho y ella no ha dejado de esperar el mejor momento para escapar, hace unos meses pude tenerla así entre mis brazos, pero no me atreví-

Me capturaron, aunque aquella era la intensión, debía conocer los secretos de aquella organización y vaya si los descubrí…

-Pónganlo en la celda con el otro espía… -unos cuantos golpes sueltos, sangre salpicando, cuerpo torturado- nada para lo que no me hubiera entrenado- cubrieron mi rostro, ataron mis manos y tobillos y tras arrastrarme algunos metros finalmente me soltaron, aproveché el ajetreo para liberar mis manos aunque no completamente. Una vez desprendieron la tela de mi rostro ajusté mis ojos y oídos a los eventos del derredor-

-¿Ha despertado?

-No

-Se defendió bastante bien

-Será una lástima lo que el jefe hará con su precioso cuerpecito

-Abre la reja

-Pero el jefe dijo

-Cómo si alguien fuera a decir algo de lo que le haré

Los tonos de sus voces y la insinuación de sus palabras finalmente me han hecho enfadar, libero mis manos encargándome del primero de ellos de inmediato, el resto ha comenzado a disparar pero no es nada que no me hubiera esperado ya, una bala perdida rebota en las cadenas que apresan mis piernas y ruedo por el piso al fin liberado, miro el interior de la reja, el cuerpo de la mujer…es el cuerpo de ella. La recorro con la mirada al tiempo que la sangre hierve en mi sistema. –¿Qué hacía ella aquí?- y Qué fue lo que hicieron con ella.

Hay marcas sobre sus piernas, también sobre su rostro aunque esto último no lo sé del todo pues sus cabellos ocultan buena parte de su rostro, sus labios mancillados por un hilillo de sangre seca y lo que le pensaban hacer…-salgo de cubierto tomando el arma del primer hombre que derribé y arremeto en su contra- Soy el mejor tirador de toda la jodida agencia, también el mejor lanzador de cuchillos de modo que no saldrán de aquí. Ninguno de ellos lo hará. No doy oportunidad a que alguna alarma sea activada pero lo más probable es que pronto alguien note su ausencia. Debo sacarla de aquí ¿pero cómo? Con un último disparo muere otro de los peones y ahora intercambio una mirada con el supuesto "líder" quien no ha dejado de alternar una mirada sobre su cuerpo dormido y el mío. –aún desea tocarla- y la sola idea me enloquece.

-No vas a hacerlo…

-Así que la zorrita no vino sola, vaya eso al jefe le va a encantar…-me quedo a una distancia prudencial de su cuerpo, esta tendida sobre el costado, su respiración es constante aunque ya que estoy aquí puedo advertir el cansancio en sus facciones así como el sutil aroma de su feminidad- los cuerpos a nuestro alrededor no hacen más que incrementar mi deseo -no me gusta matar por "placer" pero esta vez vaya que lo voy a disfrutar. Lanza el primer movimiento sin dejar de mirarla a ella y yo respondo a la vez con un movimiento más de mi mano experta le rebano el cuello con el cuchillo que tomara de otro de sus camaradas y sin más lo miro desplomarse en el piso mientras la sangre y la vida escapan de su estúpido cuerpo, la adrenalina aun bombea al cien dentro de mi sistema y sin más vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada a ella-

-¿Por qué haces esto? –quiero tocarla –pero lo quiero demasiado- intento reprimir el impulso pero finalmente me rindo al contacto, coloco su cuerpo sobre mis piernas, hay una fea herida en su cabeza, probablemente la culpable de que aún no logre regresar de su sueño-

-Quiero abrazarla, pero mis sentidos me dicen que pare, Quiero besarla, pero sus labios están como muertos –repaso la línea de sus labios con mis dedos húmedos, desaparezco el rastro de sangre que manaba de ellos, emite un leve jadeo, su contacto me resulta eléctrico. Recuerdo mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-No sé si te odio o si solo…

No quiero romper estas cadenas. Suelto una exclamación ahogada, ha dejado de torturar mi pecho con sus dedos solo para comenzar a hacerlo con los labios, mis ropas ahora deben ser un completo desastre aunque ya nada de eso tiene importancia, el lugar, el tiempo, la maldita misión, mis manos están enredadas entre sus hombros y sus cabellos, su rodilla no ha dejado de torturar cada milímetro de mi piel con sugestivos movimientos, el aliento va a escapar una vez más de mi pecho. –Por qué mierda haces esto!-

Tu boca, tan caliente, tu red, estoy atrapado, tu piel…tan húmeda. –Separo mis labios haciendo a un lado la molesta prenda de encaje aunque lo cierto es que disfrute –beber- de su piel a través de ella- Ada ha comenzado a retorcerse de manera tal que pareciera querer tomar el control de mi cuerpo, sus manos han bajado por el largo de mi espalda, se colocan en mi cadera, abre un poco más las piernas, mi cuerpo está listo y no necesito explorar el suyo para saber que me está esperando a su vez-

-Ahh…-va a entregarme, por fin va a arrestarme y no me importa- solo importa tenerlo dentro de mi piel, sus manos bajan por mi vientre las siento a través de la fina tela de mi traje, la falda es demasiado corta, pero aún así me la ha arrebatado, suelto un inmenso jadeo, sus manos por fin están donde yo quiero.

Un velo negro en el sudor…-beso su frente y acomodo sus cabellos, la coloco cuidadosamente en el mismo lugar que la encontré, ajusto las armas que tomo de los cuerpos yacientes. No sé que hace aquí. O si ya ha tomado lo que como siempre ha venido a robar pero sí sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer…Volarlo todo para que la organización deje de hacer lo que hace. Sé que despertará cuando la "detonación" comience y que saldrá airosa de esta pues siempre lo hace.

Antes me salvó la vida –sin preguntar- esta vez es mi turno.

El tiempo se ha detenido así como el dominio y la razón, la dejo tomar el control por espacio de algunos segundos, después de todo –me ha dejado hacer de todo con su cuerpo hasta quedarme seco- está sobre mí, la imagen de su cuerpo a medio vestir me resulta más excitante que cualquier cosa que jamás me hubiera podido imaginar y los movimientos que ejerce torturan mi cuerpo y mi alma tan deliciosamente que casi deseo no pare jamás. Nos miramos a los ojos aunque no sé bien qué es lo que hay mis ojos. Deseo o Repulsión.

-Te escucho decir mi nombre y son como agujas atravesando mi corazón.

-Mi dolor, tu emoción. –¿Qué estamos haciendo?-

Unos sonidos provenientes del exterior llaman al fin mi atención, ella detiene su actividad en seco yo vuelvo a enredarla bajo mi piel, nos besamos aunque este beso es totalmente desapasionado, su pecho sube y baja con la misma cadencia en que lo hace el mío.

-¿Vas a entregarme?

-No puedo hacerlo…

-¿Por qué?

-Te deseo demasiado –vuelvo a besarla y los sonidos del derredor casi están sobre nosotros, ella me devuelve el beso, su mirada no se ha despegado de la mía –no tiene miedo a que pueda traicionarla o a que puedan "encontrarnos"-es un juego para ella y ahora también para mí-

Mis pasos me han llevado de regreso al corredor, su perfume altera mis sentidos, he comenzado a quitarme la ropa inclusive antes de llamar el jodido ascensor, los minutos pasan, las escenas en mi cabeza destruyen mi autocontrol. Un piso por arriba, un pasillo con decenas de puertas, pero la suya tiene que ser esta. Hay una orquilla de plata sobre la alfombra con una mariposa en su cimiente, la tomo en mis manos, giro el pestillo, la oscuridad temprana de la habitación nubla mis sentidos, siento sus manos y su cuerpo lanzándose contra el mío.

-¿Cómo…-beso sus labios segura de que "esto es real" su deseo y el mío- no son solo ideas mías. No fue solo un capricho suyo. Sus manos están de nueva cuenta sobre mi espalda y bajan hasta mi cadera, andamos con pasos torpes hasta que encuentra el cuerpo de mi –amante- desplomado en el piso.

-Está…

-No lo maté…solo quería a alguien que nos pagara una suite de lujo –maldice por lo bajo pero ya he atrapado sus labios dentro de los míos-


End file.
